The present invention relates to a system for automatically dispensing information, services and products to customers in a self-service fashion. Such a system may be used, for example, for automatically dispensing insurance quotations and policies.
In service-oriented industries such as the insurance industry, offices must be staffed with sales personnel working on a one-to-one basis with walk-in or phone-in customers. Often personnel time is inefficient since advice and quotations given do not result in a sale. The customer is under sales pressure, and has to visit or call various companies in order to compare coverages and prices. Thus time and energy is wasted for both the industry and the customer, increasing the cost of such services.